oogwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan History
In the Winter of Discontent (2014/2015), JJ Destroyer, Bacho, and Bob became frustrated with the direction of their clan "Red Drank". The clan had lost 8 wars in a row and clan leadership refused to take accountability for any of the losses, even though 0-1 star attacks against the top 5 bases were the source of the problem. Furthermore, the clan recruited exclusively from the global chat, and JJ wanted to do focused recruiting in CoC forums on the internet, but all of his requests to do so were denied. On February 13th, 2015, the thre e individuals left Red Drank and Founded this clan, an homage to the super-technique in Kung-Fu Panda which causes one's opponent to poop his or her own pants. JJ was designated as clan leader and his vision was the following: 1) Implement a coherent Clan strategy that maximizes stars in Clan Wars. The strategy may evolve as the clan evolves, but having everyone working toward a common goal was paramount. 2) Stable/Accountable Leadership: Only give promotions to those who provide a service to the clan (recruiting, war coordination, etc.), not as a reward or incentive. Do not "shout down" feedback from low-ranking clan members just because of their rank, everyone must be able to provide their feedback on how to help the clan. 3) Be Generous with Donations: During Clan Wars, donate only top-of-the-line troops to all requestors. This helps maximize chances of winning. During raiding periods, allow all members to donate and request as they please with no enforced ratios. This allows people to be more flexible and adapt to their circumstances (donate more when waiting for a builder to come free, donate less when making a Master's run, for example) 4) Meritocracy: Do not discriminate on age, gender, religion, etc. If a per son tries hard and seeks to improve themselves, they are always welcome in the clan. 5) East-coast bias: In order to make war strategy coordination as easy as possible, demand that the clan wars based on Eastern Time. Member villages can be from anywhere in the word, but must be prepared to make was attacks and donations at odd hours to sync up with east coast time. After founding the clan, JJ made Bacho the first co-leader so they could maximize online presence to accept recruits. JJ created a clan banner and started recruiting on the forums. His first acquisition was Legion (at the time named DarkHokie or Dark, for short), who brought TerdFerguson with him. They had come from a clan called "The Mightiest" which used a "sink or swim" confederated approach to clan wars. All villages in the Mightiest were expected to attack at or near their mirror level and requests for strong/advanced troops were laughed at as a waste of resources story: Legion's brother briefly participated in both Mightiest and Wuxi. In Mightiest, he earned ZERO stars in over 6 wars. In Wuxi, he got 5 stars in his very first war. Village attacks were not coordinated and while failure was chastised heavily, no one ever offered guidance or help. Legion had tried to found his own clan "Daneel Olivaw", but was unable to get anyone besides Terd to join him over a 3 week period. Almost simultaneously, Engster654 joined. Eng is the clan's first "pureblood" recruit in that Wuxi was the first clan he ever belonged to or warred with. A few others that have since left joined and then Sheldor joined as well, giving Wuxi 10 members and the ability to start a clan war search! Wuxi promptly lost its first 2 wars. The main issue of those losses was re-training members like Legion & Terd, who had learned to attack as highly as possible to cover the ineptitude of more advanced bases in their previous clan. Wuxi's first strategy was the "zip up" strategy where the lowest bases would attack first and were allowed to move down as far as they needed to in order to get three stars. The top 5 of the clan would then kill the opposing top 10 and Wuxi would strut to victory. Legion ruined this a few times by attacking too high and getting 1-2 stars, but JJ and Bacho were patient and he eventually saw the genius of the strategy. The clan then won 6 of their next 10 wars and were off and running. During the expansion from 10 villages to about 20, Le Attack joined the clan. It took a while but we eventually figured out that he wasn't french. Kurosakiben was Wuxi's first international recruit (he is located in Hong Kong). Around the time Wuxi was 20 members large, TerdFerguson was the clan's first promotion to Elder to help with recruiting. Other than being a Dragon/Balloon Maestro, he could help accept recruits at hours where Bacho and JJ weren't available. A few weeks later, Legion volunteered to take over forums recruiting so JJ and Bacho could focus on War coordination, so he was made elder as well. Bob decided to try sub-mining, which is where you drop to under 100 trophies to try to get easy loot from abandoned, but not deleted, bases. Bob does a great impression of a submarine about to dive :) It took Bob a couple of days to finally reach "the depths" and staying there is a pain in the butt but A) he greatly advanced is "unbreakable" achievement by getting attacked over 10 times per hour and B) he made tons of loot. So, IF YOU HAVE TIME, sub-mining can be a very effective way for strong bases to make money. After a few more weeks, Wuxi reached "critical mass". Legion was bringing in 1-2 recruits per week but, more importantly, the members of the clan were inviting their friends and family. Almost overnight, the clan expanded from the low 20's to the high 30's. After a few losses where newer, lower members struggled greatly, Terd was promoted to Co-leader and made war coordinator for the bases below town hall 8. He was responsible for assigning attacks to all of the lower ranked members that were highly probable to produce 3-star attacks. He was also responsible for answering questions and recommending tactics during the initial phases of the wars. In this time, DarkPirate/Lord Voldemort became the clan's first Indian and female member. At the time, she was the only member who had made the Master's run, so she helped coach Legion and others through that harrowing experience. She left to help her friend's clan (twice), but she is always welcome back. While coordinating a war, things were going slowly and one of Wuxi's bases got three starred. Terd pointed out that it was the first 3-star that they had given up, so the owner of that base owed everyone a beer. While the beer idea did not stick, leadership started informally "rewarding" the first base to get 3-starred in each war with the "Terd Cup". Then, around April 2015, "clan levels" were added to Clash of Clans. Traditionally Wuxi only did 2 wars per week in order to allow members to farm/upgrade on the weekend, but JJ and Bacho decided to add a third, optional, weekend war to allow A) experimental/learning attacks and B) faster clan XP progression. Engster654 was promoted straight to Co-leader from member to be the weekend war coordinator...ano ther clan first. In May of 2015, TerdFerguson mysteriously disappeared and Legion was promoted to take his place. This set up did not last very long as the clan is now always near full, so Master Goop was promoted and made "low" coordinator while Legion went back to recruiting, site maintenance, and occassional "middle" coordination. In July, Wuxi experienced some fun firsts. Princess Abigail joined the clan and became the first daughter to join the clan (Lord Scroticus is her father...you answer to him if you break the cursing rules or otherwise ruin her childhood) Eurydice joined the clan and is the first spouse to join. In August of 2015, the clan adopted the AD5 strategy in an attempt to make it easier for new members to resist the urge to "punch above their weight class" like Legion did when he first joined. So far AD5 has been highly successful. Due to the easier execution of AD5 vs. the old "zip up" strategy and the fact that Engster is a punk-bitch teacher and has less free time outside summer, Master Goop and Engster were demoted to Elder and Kuro was promoted to Elder to provide better coverage for accepting new recruits. On August 21st, 2015 the clan was promoted to level 6. On August 23rd, 2015 the clan defeated the very first level 7 clan it had been matched up against 111-102. On August 28th, 2015, the clan experienced its very first "tie" in clan wars. A truly horrible experience that we hope to never repeat. In October 2015, Master Goop was kicked for non-participation. A few weeks later, EuryDice informally stepped in to coordinate the lower bases and a few weeks later she was promoted to Elder and made "low coordinator". At this time, Engster was also re-promoted to Co-Leader since he achieved a better work-life balance. In November 2015, Kyle was promoted to Elder in order to help recruit and refine war strategy. Similarly, Kurosakiben was made elder to help accept recruits overnight. After the "tie heard round the world", the clan experienced a major slump, losing about every other war. Many things were tried to remedy the situation, but what worked was first requiring that all attacks against top 5 bases be "conservative" (highly unlikely to yield 0-1 stars). This allowed Wuxi's top 5 to use their second attacks on to 10 cleanup rather than top 5 cleanup. Second, the clan purged its ranks and banned recruiting from the global chat. All clan leaders pitched in to recruit on the forums and slowly the clan has been growing with quality recruits each week. On December 4th, 2015 the clan defeated its first Level 8 clan 70-68 In December 2015, the clan had a 7-war winning streak, its longest to date. In January 2016, the clan had a 9-war winning streak, its longest to date. On January 24th, 2016, the clan soundly defeated "The Lions", a level 8 X-mod clan (cheaters). there was much rejoicing. The clan had its first random rematch with the lions. They were level 9 and Wuxi soundly defeated them yet again. On February 21st, 2016 the clan won its 100th clan war!! Friday May 6th, the clan had its first successful 3-star attack against a town hall 10 during war. JJ took down Miccu using valks and a deployment hole near the infernos. On July 29th, 2016 the clan had a 10-game winning streak and a few days earlier had the first 18 attacks in the war get three stars!